mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Host
Best Host is an award given during the annual Brando Awards to the best host on either BrainDen or MafiaManiac. 2018 Nominees and Winner In the ninth year of this award, 2 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Host Award: *Machina *Plasmid After votes were tallied the award went to Plasmid. The final vote count was: *Machina [ 2 ] 28.57% *Plasmid [ 5 ] 71.43% 2017 Nominees and Winner In the eighth year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Host Award: *Plasmid *Araver *Maurice *Gubbey After votes were tallied the award went to Araver. The final vote count was: *Plasmid [ 5 ] 41.66% *Araver [ 6 ] 50.00% *Maurice [ 1 ] 8.33% *Gubbey [ 0 ] 0.00% 2016 Nominees and Winner In the seventh year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Host Award: *Plasmid *Boquise *Maurice *Araver After votes were tallied the award went to Boquise. The final vote count was: *Plasmid [ 4 ] 30.77% *Boquise [ 5 ] 38.46% *Maurice [ 3 ] 23.08% *Araver [ 1 ] 7.69% 2015 Nominees and Winner In the sixth year of this award, 6 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Host Award: *Coolkid *Plasmid *Boquise *GMaster479 *Shadow *Aura After votes were tallied the award went to Coolkid and Boquise (tie). The final vote count was: *Coolkid - 6 - 33.33% *Plasmid - 3 - 16.67% *Boquise - 6 -33.33% *GM - 1 - 5.56% *Shadow - 1 - 5.56% *Aura - 1 - 5.56% 2014 Nominees and Winner In the fifth year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Host Award: *Nana7 *Auramyna *Plasmid *Brandonb After votes were tallied the award went to Nana7. The final vote count was: *Nana7 - 9 45.00% *Auramyna - 4 20.00% *Plasmid - 6 30.00% *BrandonB - 1 5.00% 2013 Nominees and Winner In the fourth year of this award, 5 nominees were chosen for the Best Mafia Host Award: *Prince_Marth85 *plasmid *Nana *ShadowAngel *mewminator After votes were tallied the award went to Prince_Marth85. The final vote count was: *Prince_Marth85 - 7 35.00% *plasmid - 5 25.00% *Nana - 2 10.00% *ShadowAngel - 6 30.00% *mewminator - 0 0.00% 2012 Nominees and Winners Year three of the award, there were 4 nominees. *Auramyna *GMaster479 *plasmid *Nana7 The winner was Auramyna with a majority of votes: *Auramyna - 10 (52.63%) *GMaster479 - 5 (26.32%) *plasmid - 2 (10.53%) *Nana7 - 2 (10.53%) 2011 Nominees and Winners Year two of the award, there were 6 nominees. *Maurice *GMaster479 *Brandonb *Araver *Glycereine *Hirkala Voting ended January 22nd, 2012 and the winner in the end was Maurice. Vote tally: *Maurice - 9 *GMaster479 - 1 *Brandonb - 2 *Araver - 5 *Glycereine - 1 *Hirkala - 4 2010 Nominees and Winners In the inaugural year of the Brandos, 4 nominees were chosen for the Best Host Award. They were: *Hirkala *SparrowHawk *Framm18 *Unreality The voting took place from January 15th, 2011 to January 21st. When the votes had been tallied, Unreality had been voted as winner. Votes: *Hirkala - 8 *SparrowHawk - 2 *Framm18 - 1 *Unreality - 10 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Brandos